


That Poker Game

by iYelnats



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iYelnats/pseuds/iYelnats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poker game from Grant's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Poker Game

His hand dug into the bowl of pretzels, taking a single one and placing it into his mouth…awkwardly. I took a moment to admire the way his lips, perfectly and pink and oh-so soft looking, opened and shut, chewing slowly at the snack. Maybe the slow and purposeful movements along with the  _crunch_ that resounded around our otherwise silent bus was meant to be intimidating. But Leo is up against a trained field agent here, no amount of lab work could help him in this situation. My expression unflinching, I tapped my cards before glancing down.  “I call… And raise a hundred.” The noise the chips make as I drop them into the pot joins his crunching on the pretzel. He displays a quick unexpected smirk, humming to himself as he places the bowl of pretzels down.  “You know how I know I’m going to beat you?” He says, examining his cards. I never factored in that maybe he could pull some sciencey-math stuff to win. _Keep your cool._

 “By losing?”

He throws his cards down, looking me straight in the eyes. “You have a tell.” I match his stare, which is difficult. Looking at him too long always brought up… _thoughts._  But now was definitely not the time to be thinking of that. “A psychological tick that lets me know you’re bluffing.” He continues, as if I didn’t know what the term meant. Those eyes of his squint ever so slightly, still maintaining the stare. Now I’m back to thinking of his eyes. Sometimes green, sometimes blue, I could never nail down what they were exactly. That endearing accent draws me back into focus, “If I watch you carefully.” He’s slouched over awkwardly now, looking for my supposed  _tell._  “ _If I watch you carefully.”_ He repeats, louder this time.

There’s a few moments before he looks away, hurriedly standing from his seat and nearly running from the game. “I fold, you win.” I’m left alone, confused and mouth agape. I wasn’t planning on winning this easily. I take my chance to watch him walk away as my prize.  

In the morning, he blurts something out about glasses and Skye seeing him naked. She yells out his name, but I’m still focused on the  _Leo Fitz naked_ part of it all. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, reviews, and comments are always welcomed! I usually reply to all I receive.   
> Check out my tumblr http://iyelnats.tumblr.com/


End file.
